


How high is the chance?

by AnzaRavensteele



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, not so realistic in every part, pure fiction based on a bit of reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnzaRavensteele/pseuds/AnzaRavensteele
Summary: Yuzuru will sleep over at Javier’s apartment.They just wanted to spent a nice day together. But when they go to the bank they get involved in a bank robbery.When the thieves find out who they are they change the plans on letting them go.





	1. This can’t be

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Back with an angst story. Can’t live without. XDD
> 
> I totally blame that work on my colleague from work. She put that idea in my mind and it kind of grew on it‘s own.
> 
> Sorry to hurt the boys again. T.T
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway enjoy. :)

It was a nice warm summer evening. Javi had invited Yuzu to sleep over and they both were hungry after training. So they decided to go to a restaurant to grab some food. Javi sighed. „Sorry Yuzu I forgot to get cash. Do you mind if we go to the bank?“ Yuzu just laughed. „Silly Javi. You’re getting old with your forgetfulness.“ He teased. „Don’t worry I won’t starve so fast.“  
Javier laughed and they went to the bank building. A few other people were there. Javi went to the ATM. 

 

Yuzuru waited patiently and looked around. He jumped as the door flew open with too much force and 5 men walked in shouting. „No wrong moves this is a robbery!“ One said. Yuzuru turned around in shock and saw that the men wore masks and had guns trained at them. He felt Javi beside him and the Spaniard’s presence calmed him a bit.  
„Everyone hands up and move over to the back.“ A man ordered and they obeyed. „No one will get hurt if you do as we say.“ Another man said reassuring. „Now give us your mobile phones and your wallets. One after the other.“ A man stepped before them with a basket. He trained the gun on the one he was standing before until the person got his phone and wallet out. 

 

Yuzu was amazed how calm Javier seemed to be. His own heart pounded fast in his chest and he hurried to get his things in the basket. He wanted that gun away from him. „Good. Who has the keys here?“ One of the employees stepped forward a bit. Yuzuru saw that one man closed the windows and closed the blinds. The employee locked the door. „Good you will bring us to the safe. So we need two volunteers to help us get the money.“ He looked all of them over. He then smiled and pointed at Javier and Yuzu. „You two.“ 

 

Javi felt Yuzu tense beside him and he moved a bit closer to him. The men proceeded with tying everyone up with tape. They taped Yuzuru’s, Javier’s and the employees hands in front of them. One man grabbed Yuzuru and put the gun to his head. Javi could see Yuzu froze and heard him inhaling sharply. „Just that you won’t do something funny. We wouldn’t want the pretty boy to get hurt right?“ Javier simply nodded and followed them.

 

If it weren’t for this whole situation Javi would have been amazed by the look of the safe. They stepped inside and he started to put the money in the bags. Every now and then his eyes would flicker to Yuzuru who stood frozen and slightly trembling next to the man, gun still at his head.  
How could this be? How high were the chances to be involved in a bank robbery? And how high were those chances for an Olympic champion and a world and European champion to get together involved into a bank robbery?

 

If the situation weren’t so serious Javier might had laughed. Bag after bag they filled. As the task was finished the men led them back to the others. Javier acknowledged confused that one of the men had all of their ID cards and were typing at his phone. „What are you looking at?“ The man barked behind him. He saw the other shoving Yuzu to the ground. Javier was kicked in the knee and went down next to Yuzu. He winced. As he looked up he found Yuzuru’s soft eyes.

 

„Ha! Guys today is our lucky day!“ Proclaimed suddenly the one with the ID‘s. Everyone looked at him confused. „The two there are real treasures.“ He walked over and showed the other men what he found. Yuzuru froze as he saw the Wikipedia article about him at the screen. A man kneeled before them. „Olympic champion, huh? And that one isn’t bad either. Guess we could make a lot more money with you.“ The man grinned as he saw the realisation in Javier’s and Yuzuru’s eyes. 

 

As a man grabbed Javier and freed his hands just to bind them with rope behind his back he thrashed and started fighting. He immediately stopped as one man had pressed Yuzuru down gun returned to the Japanese head. „Maybe we have to teach little Spaniard to listen.“ The man moved the gun down to Yuzuru’s leg and without hesitation he shot. A woman screamed. Yuzuru winced and screamed in pain. 

 

Javier let them tie him up. They bound his feet with rope and wrapped the tape around the rope as well, making it impossible for Javi to free himself. They bound Yuzuru as well and sat them against a wall. Yuzuru’s head rested on Javier‘s shoulder. Javi could feel the slight tremble. This was a really bad situation. They would have a day off tomorrow. So tomorrow evening would be the first time at least Yuzuru’s mother would notice their missing. Javi feared for what might happen.


	2. It can’t get worse, can it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next one.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

"Sorry Yuzu.“ Javi said miserable. Yuzuru sighed and opened his eyes to look at Javi. „It is alright. It was way more worse to skate with a possible career ending injury.“ He said. A man came over with a first aid kit. He sighed and looked annoyed at the one who had shot. „Great. Couldn’t you at least shoot through?“ The man complained as he stopped the bleeding and bandaged Yuzuru’s leg.

 

Javi moved closer to Yuzuru and pressed himself against him. He hoped to comfort Yuzu a bit with that. The Japanese melted against him his head returning to Javier’s shoulder. One man was making a phone call, telling someone to come and pick them up. Yuzuru’s Heart sank at that. He feared what might happen.  
Hopefully they would get free as soon as the men got money. There was a little part of Yuzu that feared that the men wouldn’t let them go even if they had the money. He hadn’t realised his breath hitching and getting faster.  
„Breath Yuzu. In…..and ….out…..“ Javi directed him. He took deep breaths and calmed a bit. At least there where other people who would know they had been kidnapped. They heard a car. „Ah good. Our car is there.“ It horrified Javi how smoothly that went for the men. It told him that they were professional and it wasn’t their first robbery.

 

He and Yuzu were picked up and dragged to the backyard to the waiting car. They dumped them inside the trunk, which had just enough space for the two of them. „Blindfold them. I am melting under that mask.“ Ordered one and Javi quickly catched Yuzuru’s eyes to give him a last warm look. With the blindfolds in place everything was just pitch black. „We wish you a nice drive boys. Hope you’re comfortable.“ Said a man before he wound the tape around their mouths. 

 

The trunk was closed and they could hear the men getting inside the car. The car started moving. Javi felt Yuzuru pressed against him. The Japanese head was against his collarbone. He rested his chin on Yuzuru’s head. At least they were together. He realised he would have gone crazy if he had found out Yuzu had been kidnapped. Now he could make sure the younger was save and okay, in a way. 

Yuzuru tried to remember the way, but after 30 minutes he lost track at how often they went right or left. He was pretty sure that the men drove that way so no one would follow their path so easily. He buried his face at Javier’s chest and breathed in the calming scent of the Spaniard. 

 

It felt like an eternity as the car finally stopped. Yuzu realised how hungry he was by now. He last ate in the morning, because he knew Javi and he himself would go to a restaurant after training. The trunk opened and he felt himself be lifted up and put over the shoulder of one of the men. He squirmed a bit. The man pressed on his wound and he groaned in pain and stopped. 

 

It unnerved Javier that he couldn’t see a thing. He heard Yuzuru in pain and it drove him crazy not to know why. They were sat down on the cold floor. The man tied them back to back against one another. Their arms were now trapped between their body’s making moving almost impossible. 

They heard the men sit down. Then there was a light and the unmistakable sound of a photo being taken. „Quite a good sight you two. And you even can see the wound.“ Said one man excited. „What do you think how much can we get for them? And from who?“ Asked another.

 

„Hm….I will check their backgrounds and their coach. And maybe we can also get money from their federations.“ Another man mused. Javi didn’t doubt that JFS would pay for Yuzuru’s freedom, but how much? Their families couldn’t afford much. Brian would move heaven and earth to get them free. And his own federation? He hoped they would pay for him. He wasn’t an athlete of a super high sport in Spain but he was Spain’s best figure skater.

 

After several hours both Javier’s and Yuzuru’s stomach were growling. They didn’t dare to move much, out of fear the men may shoot again. „Guess we should get them something to eat and get the bullet out.“ One said and moved away.  
„Yes but we can’t sedate him for that. He seems to react bad to some medication.“ Informed the man. 

 

Yuzuru tensed. He felt Javi gripping his hands as silent support. „Fine. Hey film it. We can send that as well.“ They heard three men coming over. One removed the tape and Yuzuru hissed in pain. „Would be better to hear him scream.“ The man said laughing, which made Javi sick.

Since he couldn’t see anything Yuzu wasn’t prepared when they started. He tensed and winced as the man started. The second man pressed his legs down so he would hold still. He squirmed and pressed against Javi. He bit his lip to not scream, but as the man digged in the wound for the bullet he couldn’t hold it in. He screamed and tears streamed down his face. He was trembling and shaking. As they had the bullet out and started sewing the wound and bandaging it, Yuzuru slumped weakly against the Spaniard’s back. He slowly released his iron grip on Javier’s hands. Soothingly the older rubbed over the back of his hands.

 

A man with food came back. They removed the gag from Javi and feed them with some sandwiches. They both were too hungry to care. They were provided with water and after that were gagged again. „So let’s send the messages and see if they are willing to pay or if we have to hurt them more. I guess 3 million for both of them would be alright.“ The others agreed. 

 

Yuzuru was feeling sick. That could be happening. He felt kind of dizzy, probably because of the blood loss. He leaned even more against the strong back of Javi. He shifted a bit until he could lay his head against Javier’s shoulder. As time ticked by he felt more and more terrible.

 

Javi felt Yuzuru’s weight more and more against him. He leaned his face against Yuzuru’s head and jumped a bit as he felt how hot the youngers forehead felt. He again grabbed Yuzuru’s hand and held it firm inside of his. „Sleep well you two. We will see if someone wants to pay.“ The men left and Javi could just moan in frustration. He guessed Yuzu was asleep and he hoped resting would help him. At least he hoped the younger hadn’t lost consciousness, that would be a bad sign.  
He couldn’t sleep for hours.


	3. Ransom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have the next one. XD
> 
> I am sorry it ist so short and I ended it at such a part.  
> I will try to get the next one fast. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Brian woke up and he clearly didn’t expect the message he had received. He froze as he saw the mail from an unknown person. He sighed and opened the mail. His blood froze as he saw the picture. His two boys tied up, blindfolded and gagged. His eyes widened as he saw the bandage on Yuzuru’s leg with blood seeping through. 

He read the text. „Dear Mr. Orser. We happened to get our hands on your golden boys. For their freedom we would ask of you to pay 500.000 dollar. We inform you that we would just let them free if we receive the 500.000 from their parents and the 1.5 million from their federations. We give you 2 days. Every day more they will pay.“ Brian trembled. Next was a contact number. The He saw a video that should assure him that the kidnappers were serious.  
He clicked on it and felt like crying. Seeing Yuzuru in so much pain and hear him scream while the men got the bullet out. Brian was aware how dangerous that situation was. 

 

Just one hour later Yuzuru’s mother was at his door in tears. He hugged her carefully. She sobbed. „Mr. Orser. I….Yuzu…he.“ „I know. They want money from me.“ She nodded. „How should I get the money?!“ She asked desperate. „I will call Javi‘s parents and the federations. I hope they will pay. Then we go to the bank and see what we can do. But first I will try to call them and make sure the boys are okay.“ She nodded. 

 

Brian took a deep breath as he dialled the number. „Mr. Orser. You already have the money?“ Brian could hear that the voice was manipulated. „I want to speak with them. How do I know they are okay?“ Brian could hear the smirk. „Of course.“ He heard ripping of tape and the boys wince. „There is someone for you.“ The man said.

 

„Boys it is me.“ „Brian.“ He heard both of them. „Yuzu how are you?“ He asked concerned for the Japanese. „I‘m fine Brian.“ This answer was for Brian the equivalent to I am not alright, it hurts like hell but I don’t want you to know how bad I feel. He noticed how weak Yuzuru’s voice sounded. „I promise I get you out of there.“ He said. „Thanks Bri…mhm…“ Javi was cut off as the men gagged them again.

 

„Satisfied?“The man asked Brian. „Yes. I will now get to work on getting the money.“ Brian ended the call. He then called Javier’s parents. They were in tears as well. They already talked to their bank and took a loan on their house to get the money. „Our family is customers for generations at the bank so they want to help and agreed to give us the money.“ They explained. „Good. I will see with Mrs. Hanyū if we can get the money fast.“ He went to the bank after Yuzuru’s mother had called her husband. He was in shock and promised to try everything to get money.

 

Brian explained calmly for what the money was. He took a loan on his house as well, but it were just 400.000 dollar. Brian sighed as Mrs. Hanyū got a call from her husband that they only got 200.000 dollar. Brian called the foundations. Javier’s foundation told him they had the money and would give it to get their only hope for an Olympic medal back. Brian smiled at that.

 

JSF turned out to be not so easy. They of course wanted to help but they were aware of the risk that others may threaten their athletes to get money if that would become public. Brian knew they weren’t so happy with Yuzu lately and feared that he might not be good at the Olympics. In the end they were willing to pay just 1 million not the 1.5 million. It shocked Brian that they thought they could pay less and get away with it. He had to assure them that it wasn’t fake, that he talked to them and Yuzu wasn’t in a good condition.

 

In the end he called Tracy over. He didn’t wanted her to know or see this but as soon as he explained to her she demanded to see the photo and the video. She was heartbroken at the photo and couldn’t stop the tears at the video. They together went to the bank. Tracy managed to get 200.000 dollar and then they did what they never wanted to do. They took a loan on the cricket club. They got the rest they needed, 700.000. The bank told them they would need one more day to get the amount of money ready which frustrates Brian, because he was sure the boys would pay for that delay.

 

He called the kidnapper again. „I have the money. But the bank needs one more day.“ „Good to hear. We will send you further instructions. You will receive the money from the others and bring it to us. I am afraid your boys will have to pay for the delay.“ Before Brian could say something the call was ended.

 

It had been good to hear Brian and knowing he would do everything to get them free. Javi still feared for Yuzuru. By now it was clear he had an infection and he damn well knew that the Japanese could die at that or lose his damn leg. That would break the younger. Why does it have to happen near the Olympic season? Why couldn’t it have been he himself, who would retire soon. Yuzu had so much to accomplish and to give to the world.

 

At least the men got him plenty of water so he wouldn’t dehydrate. „So boys. They will pay for you but with one day delay. I am afraid you have to make up for that.“ Javi and Yuzu both tensed. He could feel how Yuzuru pressed himself against him out of fear. They heard the footsteps getting nearer. „We make sure to film it so they will know what they caused with their incompetence.“ The man said as he stood before them.


	4. Hurt and love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one.  
> I am sorry to hurt the boys. T.T
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Yuzuru feared what the men would do. They released them from being bound to each other. He was pulled up roughly. The men untied their legs and removed the blindfolds and gags. Yuzuru felt the man behind him adjusting his grip on his still bound arms to hold him in place.   
Javier’s arms were released and then bound back to a hook above him. His hands now were raised so high he could barely stand on his feet.   
His shirt was cut away and fell down in pieces. Yuzuru saw one of the man standing with his phone and filming them. He caught Javier’s eyes and Javi tried to smile at him a bit. Then a man stepped behind the Spaniard with a belt in his hand. Yuzuru’s eyes widened as he swung the belt down at Javier‘s bare skin. Javier groaned in pain. „Javi! No! Leave him alone! Habi!“ Yuzuru screamed as the belt hit Javi for the 5th time and Javier couldn’t hold in the screams. 

 

The man behind him clasped his hand over his mouth silencing Yuzuru with that. Yuzuru trembled and he couldn’t stop the tears. After 20 minutes Javier’s voice was raspy and his breath was short. He was released from the hook and fell to the ground panting.   
Yuzuru was pushed down next to Javier. „Habi….“ He choked out with tears. He rested his head against Javi shaking and sobbing. He felt sick as he saw the blood on Javi‘s back. „Now it’s your turn pretty one.“ Yuzuru froze as the man grabbed his arms. „NO!“ He screamed and tried to kick the man. 

 

They stripped him of his clothes except his underwear. The Japanese shivered and trembled in fear. „No please….“ „Oh don’t worry we’re not going to do that.“ One man held Javi in place while an other held Yuzu down by pressing on his shoulders. His bound arms hurt trapped under him but Yuzu feared what the man would do. He saw a man coming over with cigarettes and a lighter. Yuzu looked at Javi who looked so frightened. 

 

His breath hitched as the man lit the cigarette and brought it down onto his skin. It hurt but not as bad. Yuzuru bit his lip to hold in the screams. Javi just looked frozen as the men stained Yuzuru’s perfect skin with burn marks.   
„Hm….quite a tough one, isn’t he?“ They had spread the marks all over Yuzuru’s body, arms, legs, neck. „How about we mark the precious Olympic champion. Would be sad if he forgets us.“ The other men laughed in agreement. The man pulled a knife out and held it in front of Yuzuru. Then he moved to his cheek.   
„No! Stop!“ Javi screamed and got kicked in the stomach. The man made a few cuts at Yuzuru’s cheek, which brought the Japanese to scream. „That will be some pretty little scars.“ He said satisfied. They tied their feet again and left then. Javier used all the strength he could summon to drag himself over to Yuzuru, using his hands which where luckily tied in front of him. 

 

He managed to drape his arms around Yuzuru. He soothingly stroked over the youngers arms tied to his back. „Habi….your back…you…“ Javi looked down in Yuzuru’s teary eyes. „Shh….it’s alright. Breath okay.“ He felt how cold Yuzuru’s body became, just his forehead was still heated. He tried his best to warm Yuzuru. The Japanese buried his face in Javier’s naked chest and cried his heart out. Javi hold him close and stroked over his arms, whispering soothing words. 

 

Brian groaned. He had insisted to finally call the police to make sure the boys really came free. However Yuzuru’s and Javier‘s families were against it. They feared that the kidnapper would be angry and kill the boys. The federations were on Brian’s side. In the end it was the next video that changed the minds of their families. Tracy bursts in tears as did Yumi.   
Brian was horrified. He called the police and soon a team came over, checking the photo and videos. „Hm….we can’t track them. We have to wait for the instructions and then we will follow them.“ 

 

It wasn’t too long that Brian got the instructions to bring the money when he have it into a forest to a bin. Brian hated it to wait. The banks worked fast but they couldn’t do anything to get the money ready faster.   
Javier and Yuzuru got something to eat and drink and where allowed to use the bathroom. After that they were blindfolded again and tied up. They sat at the wall. Yuzuru leaned heavily against Javier. Javi himself tried not to show how much his back hurt. He needed to stay strong for Yuzuru. Suddenly he thought that this may be the only moment to tell his training partner his true feelings. 

 

He never said something because he knew how focused on skating Yuzuru was and he feared that it could stress their relationship too much when they were rivals. Javi had wanted to wait until he retired and he wouldn’t be a rival anymore.   
„Yuzu?“ „Hmh….“ The Japanese responded quietly. Suddenly Javi didn’t know what to say. A simple I love you seemed out of place. So he just leaned in and kissed the younger. Yuzu froze in shock but then let himself fall in the feeling. It was electrifying. They separated panting. Yuzuru smiled softly. „Why now?“ Javi laughed. „I thought maybe better now than never. I love you Yuzu.“ Yuzuru beamed at those words and kissed him softly. „I love you too. I….just thought I might ruin it with my focus on skating.“ Yuzuru admitted. „I know. That’s why I wanted to wait until I retire but now seemed good as well.“ He laughed and Yuzuru pressed himself against his side. Javi was glad that they had gotten a blanket, otherwise Yuzuru would have froze to death with just his underwear. „Sleep querido. You need the rest to bring the fever down.“ He said softly and kissed Yuzuru’s temple. Yuzuru hummed and snuggled closer. He made himself as comfortable as possible in their situation. 

 

Javi watched over Yuzuru’s sleep. He was worried and hoped Yuzu could keep up the next two days. It was terrible. Javier felt so helpless. He forgot his own pain about the worry over Yuzu. He grew weaker and just sat slumped against him tiredly. Most of the time he was napping. Javi desperately tried to stay strong and not burst into tears. Yuzu was such a fighter and to see him so weak and down was unbearable for Javier. He hated the look of that cuts at Yuzuru’s face, he hated that those would forever mark Yuzuru’s perfect skin and remind him of what had happened.


	5. Keep holding on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is so short, but I wanted to end it there.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Yuzuru felt more worse than ever. He felt dizzy and his head hurts like hell. Every movement made him nauseous. The burn marks had stopped throbbing but his cheek still burnt like fire. He could tell Javier must be in pain, but the Spaniard refused to let it show. Yuzuru was grateful for that.

 

Most of the day he slept which at least brought his fever down a bit. His leg worried him. It throbbed and ached. He doubted that he could put any weight on it. The days went by and with day x there was the fear again. What if the men wouldn’t set them free?

 

Yuzuru jumped as the door opened. „So boys. Time to move you.“ The man gave them something to drink and then untied them. He proceeded with tying their hands behind their backs again and tying their legs. After he finished that he gagged and blindfolded them again.   
Soon after that two other men came in and picked them up.

 

They were carried to a car and put in the trunk. Before the trunk was closed they heard the men taking a photo. „So it was nice to have you boys. Pray that they are smart and will find you before the air runs out.“ That were the last words then the trunk was closed and the car drove off.

 

Javier panicked. He didn’t know how long they stood god knows where, but the men had parked and left them and the car here. Desperately Javier tried to get rid off that damn tape. After a while he managed to get it off by rubbing against the wall. „Yuzu?“ He said to make sure the younger was okay and conscious. „Mhmm…“ Was The response he got. „Hold still I will try to get the tape off.“ He informed the Japanese. 

 

Carefully he tried to rip the tape off with his teeth. Yuzuru didn’t move a muscle while he worked for good ten minutes. Finally he could free Yuzuru from the tape. Yuzu sighed relieved. „Thanks Ja…mhm….“ Javier silenced him with a kiss. „Shh….stop talking. We need the air.“ Yuzuru nodded and pressed himself against Javier. 

 

Javier was just as scared as Yuzu but he tried to stay strong. Freaking out wouldn’t help them. He felt how Yuzuru tried to steady his breathing. He really was afraid that Yuzu might panic and trigger his asthma. He pressed a soft kiss against Yuzuru’s forehead, which he hoped would help to calm him.

 

Brian was nervous as the police instructed him. He was assured that officers would be near him and that nothing could go wrong.   
So he stood now in the forest with the suitcase full of money. Slowly he walked to the bin where he should leave the money. He was afraid that they wouldn’t let the boys free. The kidnapper had instructed him to leave the money and go back to the entrance of the forest. Then they would give him the position of Yuzuru and Javier.  
The police had told him to stick to the instructions. The kidnappers where dangerous and god knows what they would do if they wouldn’t get the money.  
So Brian put the money at the bin. He looked around and then walked back again. He was glad that Yumi and Tracy waited at his house. He couldn’t deal with them and their anxiety on top of all that right now.

 

It took 20 minutes until he got a message. It was a picture of Javi and Yuzu bound and gagged in a trunk. Than he read the message. „Since you have the police we thought it will not be a problem to find them.They are in the forest. You may want to hurry before they run out of air.“   
Brian froze. This forest was huge and who knows how long the boys had left. The policeman next to him called for the dogs.  
„Don’t worry we have a helicopter and our teams will spread through the forest. We will find them and hopefully the kidnapper as well. Brian hoped that. He refused to stay behind. He wanted that the boys had a familiar face when they found them. So he sticked to the policeman and his team. 

 

Time ticked by way to fast for Brian’s liking. They got the information that two teams now were chasing the kidnapper. Brian hoped they got them or shoot them he didn’t care. He didn’t even care if they got the money back. He would have paid everything for his boys. They were worth way more than his house or the cricket club. They were family and no one laid hand on his family.

 

Suddenly the dogs of a nearby team started barking. They quickly moved to them and Brian spotted a car. He prayed that they wouldn’t be to late.


	6. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t let you wait longer so enjoy the next one
> 
> :)

Javier could feel that they run out of air. He already felt lightheaded. „Yuzu…“ He whispered. He didn’t get an answer and tears streamed down his cheek. „No….no….please….“ He kissed Yuzuru again and again but the Japanese didn’t move. He rested his head against Yuzuru’s. 

 

Brian’s heart pounded as he reached the car. A policeman worked at breaking the trunk open. He rushed over as the trunk opened. He heard a policeman calling for the ambulance and giving everyone their position. Brian was heartbroken as he saw the tears on Javier’s face. He reached for them and removed the blindfolds. Javi blinked slowly at him. A clear sign that he had been on the edge of losing consciousness. Then he saw that Yuzu wasn’t moving and his blood froze. 

 

The policeman cut their hands free. He lifted Yuzuru out of the trunk and laid him on the ground. Immediately he tried to get Yuzuru to breath. Brian helped Javi out and kept him steady. He saw the anxiousness in the Spaniard’s eyes. His gaze never left Yuzuru. He winced as Brian brushed over his back and Brian remembered the injuries. „Sorry.“ He mumbled. 

 

Yuzuru gasped as air was finally getting back in his lungs. His vision was blurry and he couldn’t make sense of his surroundings. Suddenly there was Javier beside him. „Habi….“ His voice was raspy.  
Javier had moved immediately to Yuzuru’s side as he heard the younger gasping. He pulled him in his arms and sobbed. Yuzuru grabbed weakly at Javier’s arm. Brian embraced them both and was relieved to hear the ambulance coming.

 

He drove with them to the hospital. Yuzuru went into surgery because of the inflected bullet wound in his leg. Javier got cleaned and bandaged. The police officer came. „We have the kidnapper and we will come the next days to get your testimonies.“ Javier nodded and thanked him. After an hour Yuzuru was finally brought back in the room still a bit dizzy.  
„The surgery was a success and we gave him a breathing treatment because of his asthma. You two will stay here for the next day and then we’ll see if you can go.“ Brian was relieved to hear that. Yuzuru was also bandaged and Brian saw the bandage at his cheek. He knew from the doctor that the scars probably would never fade. And what really worried him was Yuzuru’s leg. He hoped that it would be alright when the Olympics arrived. There was a high chance that he wouldn’t be able to skate properly anymore.

 

Javier had moved over to Yuzuru’s bed and tried to not fall out of it. Brian watched them amused. „You know you just could push the beds together right?“ Javier laughed and did just that. He then laid beside Yuzuru and kissed him. Which surprised Brian but kind of didn’t at the same time.  
He went out to call the federations, Javier’s family and Tracy and Yumi. He talked to them and explained that the boys were more or less alright. They of course needed time to heal and it would show if they were ready for the Olympics. Both federations assured Brian that no matter what the two wouldn’t lose their spots in the teams. Brian thanked them.   
He got back in the room and looked fondly at his two students. Both were asleep. Javier had his arms protectively around Yuzuru and the Japanese was pressed against Javier, his head resting against Javier’s chest. Brian put the blanket over them and sat down. The tension finally fell from him. He decided that he wouldn’t go anywhere until his boys where back home. He would never let them out of his eyes again.

 

The next day Tracy and Yumi came to visit the boys. Yumi hugged the hell out of her son. Both were cleared to go in the next morning. They had told them about the change in their relationship. „Oh please boys. That wasn’t a surprise. The internet is all over you two and is shipping you for years.“ Brian laughed.   
„Guess everyone knew and we just hadn’t the courage to tell each other.“ Javi laughed. „Wrong Javi. We just didn’t wanted to put the pressure on our relationship.“ Yuzuru argued and Javi kissed his temple. 

 

Yumi invited Javier to stay with her and Yuzuru, because Javier felt kind of lonely in his flat. Effie was at Brian’s place. He immediately had taken care of her as he found out about them being kidnapped.   
At the end of the week they were allowed to take off the bandages. Javier stood behind Yuzuru and watched the younger carefully in the mirror. Yuzuru breathed in deeply and teared the bandage away from his cheek. He trembled as he saw the scars clearly visible.

 

The scars and the fact that both of them couldn’t compete in the next competitions leading to the Olympics forced them to make public what had happened to explain why. They talked with Brian and their federations. Together they wrote a statement. All of that was a shock to the fans and media and their friends.   
They were relieved as the police told them that the kidnappers were in jail and the money had been returned to Brian and the others. 

 

Javi laid with Yuzu on his couch Effie curled in his lap. „Should we make it public?“ Yuzuru suddenly asked. Javier looked down on him. „Us? I don’t know. If you want to. I mean it is a big thing in Japan.“ Yuzuru sighed. „Yes but I want that everyone sees what makes me happy.“ He furrowed his brows deep in thought. „When we manage to be ready at the Olympics then we make it official.“ He then declared. Javi nodded and kissed Yuzuru’s scars. „Alright querido.“  
They both had talked about it. Javier would retire after the Olympics and Yuzuru’s leg was a problem too. He needed to see if it could bring him through another season. Javier had promised to stay with him in Toronto. Brian had offered him a Job at the cricket club to learn how to coach.


	7. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Still blaming my colleague frommwork for this story. But I guess it didn’t turn out so bad. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Javier and Yuzu were at the rink and trying out if they were ready to practice again. Javier had some difficulties with his back but Yuzuru was fine. It took them weeks to get back in shape. They worked hard and time was against them. 

 

Yuzuru couldn’t believe it, they managed to be ready and free of pain. He hugged Javier and kissed him happily. Javier smiled down at him. Tomorrow they would fly to the Olympics. They sat at Javier’s couch. „So how do you want to make it public?“ Javier asked. Yuzuru smiled. „I talked with JSF to warn them. They don’t want to lose me so they didn’t really say something against it. We can make picture for your Instagram.“ He suggested.

 

Javier laughed. „You are such a fox. Alright.“ He got his phone and pulled the camera up. Yuzuru got close to him. He grabbed Javier’s face and turned it towards him. Then he kissed Javier and Javier snapped a photo. They looked at it. It was perfect. 

 

Javi started writing. „Maybe you all assumed it. Now we make it official. I couldn’t be happier to have found my true love. Wish us luck in Korea.“ He wrote both in Spanish and English. Yuzuru took his phone and wrote a translation in Japanese. They took a deep breath and then posted it. 

 

They went to sleep and suddenly Javier’s phone buzzed continuously. Javier groaned annoyed. „Wow. My instagram is bursting with comments.“ He laughed. They read a few before he put his phone off. 

 

Yuzuru’s phone woke them up. They ate together and packed their things. Well Yuzuru helped Javier pack, because Yuzuru had his stuff already packed and just needed to put his toiletries in his suitcase. They drove with a taxi to the airport and met with Brian and Tracy. Yuzuru leaned against Javier and hid his scarred cheek. He hated the looks he got because of them.

 

Javier kissed his temple. Yuzuru got a call from JSF. They told him that everyone was running wild because of his coming out. He and Javier were provided with more security to get them to the hotel. Yuzuru thanked them. „Security will get us to the hotel.“ Javier huffed. „Wow I never needed that.“ Yuzuru laughed. „Welcome to my world.“

 

They arrived at the airport and got their suitcases. Then they were led by 8 securities towards the waiting car. Javier curled an arm protectively around Yuzuru as they walked past the screaming fans and media. Yuzuru just smiled and bowed politely.

 

Javier felt stressed. The media pestered them about the kidnapping and if they are ready and of course them as couple. They tried to make the press together, but Yuzuru was still Yuzuru and got swarmed by far more press. Yuzuru was so tired that he just fell in bed. Javier shared a room with him of course and crawled in bed next to the Japanese and hugged him 

 

Yuzuru stood before the mirror and looked at his scars. He was afraid of the cameras that would film him, showing the world in had his scars. Javier kissed him soothingly. „Don’t worry. No one will find you less cute. You are still so beautiful.“ 

 

Yuzuru broke his damn record again with his short. Javier was anxious as he was just in 3rd place after the short. Yuzu and Brian tried to calm him and assure him that he wouldn’t miss out again. „You will win a medal at your last Olympics Javi believe me.“ Yuzuru said firmly. Brian smiled. „I won’t argue with him Javi if I were you.“ 

 

Yuzuru skated first and did amazing. No one would be able to reach him and Javier felt so proud that his boyfriend managed to fulfil his dream and get back to back gold. Then it was his turn and he realised that this was probably his last competitive skate. He breathed deeply and felt strangely relaxed. He skated clean.

 

He joined Yuzuru backstage and hugged him happily. After Shoma skated and Javier had it black on white he sat there frozen. He had made it. He won the bronze medal. Yuzuru hugged him and kissed him deeply with joy. Javier smiled in the kiss and saw with shock that the cameras were on. They had kissed in front of the whole world.

 

Yuzuru moved in with Javier and tried to train for worlds. But his leg failed him. Javier sat beside him as the doctor came with the results. He sighed. „I am Sorry Mr. Hanyu. Your leg won’t stand the jumping. A few jumps would be fine but not the amount you need in your programs or while training.“

 

Javier saw it in Yuzuru’s eyes, as his world shattered. He curled an arm around him to give support. Yuzuru was angry and devastated. He cried a whole week. Javier has started his job as coach with Brian. Yuzuru sticked around and Brian allowed him to skate whenever he wanted. 

 

Javier suggested to Yuzuru that he could teach skating as well or dance classes and do choreographies for skaters. Yuzuru clearly was good at that. Javi and Yuzuru married after two months in retirement. 

 

„You know what querido?“ Yuzuru looked up at him. „Hm? What is it?“ Javier kissed Yuzuru’s scars. „I can see us with kids and our own skating club. Me coaching and you providing the choreographies.“ Yuzuru beamed at that. „That is a wonderful idea. We do it in Spain and make skating popular again.“ Javier stared at Yuzuru. „You would come with me to Spain? You don’t even speak Spanish.“ Yuzuru grinned. „Then I learn it. I guess I will have to go from time to time to Japan but I love Spain and I know you miss it.“

**Author's Note:**

> I really like comments.
> 
> So feel free to tell me what you think or feel.
> 
> <3


End file.
